Rocko's Modern Love (Re-write)
by Peachy-Author
Summary: This is a re-write of "Rocko's Modern Love". While at a malt shop with his friends, Rocko befriends a lonely female wallaby named Kate. Both have had their share of bad relationships, but Kate has given up on love. Can Rocko change her mind, and will they finally find the love they've been hoping for? Read to find out! Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. They Meet

(A/N: Okay, this is going to be a re-write of "Rocko's Modern Love". I hope it's alright, and while I don't own "Rocko's Modern Life", I do own Rocko's girlfriend, Kate (you'll find her bio on my profile). Alright, let's get started on this story and Valentine's Day present for you readers.)

It was pretty much a normal spring day in O-Town. Not much is going on, but I'm sure Rocko and his pals might be up to something. Let's go find them!

Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt were hanging out in the new malt shop in town, and they were just talking about random stuff. However, at one point, Rocko noticed a pretty female wallaby sitting alone at a table not far from him and his friends. She looked unhappy as she slowly sipped her milkshake. Rocko felt bad for the girl, and it didn't take long for him to work up the courage to go over there and talk to her.

"Guys, I'm going to go talk to that girl over there, okay?" Rocko said to his friends.

"Okay." Filburt and Heffer replied. They went back to talking while Rocko went over to where the female wallaby sat.

"Hello." Rocko said to the female once he approached the table where she was sitting.

Startled, the girl looked in the direction the voice came from, and she saw Rocko looking at her.

"Hi..." the female replied. She even sounded unhappy.

"Is everything alright?" Rocko asked her.

"No..." said the girl.

"What's the matter?" Rocko asked.

"It's a long, sad story. If you wanna hear it, you might wanna sit down." the girl said. Rocko sat down, but then he remembered that he hadn't introduced himself to the girl yet, so he said, "By the way, my name's Rocko."

"I'm Kate." said the girl. Then Kate told him her story, which started shortly after she turned 16. By that time, guys in her high school started noticing her, and they were asking her out. However, most of the guys acted like immature children, and so Kate only went out with the guys who were mature.

"We'd date for about a month before they decided that they wanted to... well..." Kate hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out how to say the next part. She leaned towards Rocko and whispered, "They wanted to have their way with me."

"They _what_?! You didn't let them do that, did you?" Rocko asked, shocked.

"Heck, no! When I became a teenager, I vowed that the only guy allowed to do that is the man I marry, _after_ I marry him. But it's not gonna happen." Kate said.

"It isn't?" Rocko asked.

"Nope." said Kate.

"Why?" Rocko asked.

"Unfortunately, every guy I've dated has been the same, even after I graduated from high school. About 3 months ago, after breaking up with another jerk, I've pretty much decided to give up on love." Kate said.

"How many times have you dealt with guys like that?" Rocko asked.

"More than I'd like to remember." Kate muttered.

Rocko winced a little. No wonder she was so upset.

"I haven't been very lucky with love, either, but I know that the right girl is out there. I just haven't found her yet." Rocko said.

"You might. If she wants someone who is a good listener, you'd be perfect." Kate said.

"Thanks." Rocko said.

"In fact, you're the first person outside the family I told my story to." Kate admitted.

"Wow..." Rocko said to himself. Then he realized that he'd been with her for quite a while. Luckily, his friends hadn't left, although they were looking over at him and Kate. Maybe they were wondering just what Rocko and Kate were up to.

"Oh, I think my friends are wondering what's keeping me." Rocko said, but before he could get up and leave, Kate said, "Hold on a minute." Then she produced a small piece of paper and a pen from her purse. She quickly wrote something on the paper, and handed it to Rocko. Rocko noticed that it was Kate's home and cell phone numbers.

"Maybe you could call me sometime." Kate suggested.

"Maybe..." said Rocko, slipping the paper into his pocket.

"It was nice meeting you, Rocko." Kate said.

"You too, Kate." Rocko said, and then he went back to his friends.

Okay, I hope this is a good start to the story. Please review, but NO flaming!


	2. Is It Love?

(A/N: Okay, so here we are with Chapter 2. Now let's see how things go!)

It's been several weeks since Rocko and Kate met, and they're really getting along well. However, there's something about Kate that Rocko noticed, and since he's got the day off, he's spending time with Heffer and Filburt, telling them about Kate.

"So how is she?" Filburt asked. Filburt and Heffer met Kate shortly after Rocko became friends with her, and they all became friends.

"Kate's fine, but there's something about her..." Rocko said.

"What is it?" Heffer asked.

"Well, I noticed that when she's with me, she snuggles real close to me." Rocko said.

"Ooooooooooh..." said Heffer and Filburt.

"And every time she snuggles me, I have to resist the urge to place an arm around her." Rocko told them.

"Why don't you just do it and get it over with?" Heffer asked.

"Because I don't want to frighten her." Rocko said.

"But suppose that snuggling is a sign that she's ready to love again?" Filburt said.

"If it is, I'd rather hear it from Kate first. In fact, if she is ready, I'm going to let her make the first moves before I do anything." Rocko said.

"But that could take forever." Heffer said.

"Even so, I'm going to wait." Rocko said.

"Why wait?" Heffer asked.

"Because I'm in love with her." Rocko said.

Meanwhile, Kate hadn't realized that she was starting to see Rocko as more than a friend, but when she did, here's how it happened:

It all started one day when Rocko was out walking Spunky, and they passed by the dress shop where Kate worked. At that moment, Kate glanced out the window and saw Rocko walking Spunky. Kate tapped on the window, and when Rocko looked, he saw Kate smiling and waving at him from inside the dress shop. Rocko waved back for a moment before continuing down the sidewalk. Kate let out a lovesick sigh and watched him go with a dreamy expression on her face. Her actions hadn't gone un-noticed, though.

"Kate, was it my imagination, or were you looking at some guy outside?" a voice from behind Kate asked. Kate was visibly startled, and she turned around to see her co-worker and friend, Rachel, a sheltie, standing behind her.

"Uhh..." Kate began, looking nervous.

"I thought you'd given up on love." Rachel said.

"I did." said Kate.

"But I heard the way you sighed after he stopped waving at you. You only sigh like that when you've... fallen in love. Omigosh! You're in love again!" Rachel said.

"Rachel, I'm _not_ in love! He's just a friend, and nothing more." Kate said.

"Are you _positive_?" Rachel asked.

Kate tried to say that she was positive, but now she was starting to realize that she thought of Rocko as more than 'just a friend'.

"Okay, so maybe I... like him... as more than a friend..." Kate said in a quiet voice, blushing.

"Yes! I was hoping you'd come around and love again!" Rachel said.

"I didn't say that." Kate said.

"You as good as said it." Rachel said, grinning all the while.

"Even if I did, I'm still not sure if it's a good thing." Kate said.

So Rocko has decided that if Kate's ready to love again, he'll let her make the first moves, and Kate's starting to think of Rocko as more than 'just a friend'. Now the story is getting interesting, and if you wish to see more, stay tuned for Chapter 3, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	3. Ready To Love Again

(A/N: Now we're on Chapter 3! Let's see what's going to happen!)

It's been at least 2 months since Rocko and Kate met and became friends. By now, Kate is definitely in love with Rocko, and since Rocko is letting Kate make the first moves, it's unlikely that those crazy kids will ever get together. But maybe that will change today, so let's stick around and find out.

It was a fine day, and Rocko, Kate, Heffer, Filburt, and Rachel were all at Kate's apartment, watching T.V. As expected, Kate was snuggling against Rocko, and Rocko was resisting the urge to place his arm around Kate. Not surprisingly, Rachel, Heffer, and Filburt all noticed, and they turned their attention to Rocko and Kate. When Kate left the room for a minute, Rocko followed her, and that left Heffer, Filburt, and Rachel alone.

"Was Kate actually snuggling against him?" Rachel asked.

"Yup. Rocko told us that Kate does that when they're together." Heffer said.

"And in case you're wondering why he didn't place an arm around her, he said that he's going to let Kate make the first moves. It's obvious he really cares about her feelings." Filburt said.

"Of course he cares; he's in love with her." Heffer said.

"Rocko's in love with Kate?!" Rachel asked. When Heffer and Filburt nodded, Rachel said, "This is wonderful! Kate's in love with him!"

"She is?!" Heffer asked.

"Well, she said that she likes him as more than a friend, but it's pretty much the same thing." Rachel said.

"Okay, so they love each other, but when are they going to tell each other? You know that Rocko won't do anything until Kate does it first." Filburt said.

"And I don't know if and when Kate will tell him." said Rachel.

"They'll have to tell each other sooner or later." Heffer said.

"Well, let's make it sooner by thinking of a plan to get them to admit it!" Rachel said.

"How about this? When they get back out here, we force them to confess!" Heffer suggested.

"No! That won't do either of them any good!" Rachel said.

"They might never confess if we force them!" Filburt said.

"And I know that Kate's itching to love again! We can't do anything that would upset her to the point of giving up forever!" Rachel said.

"Okay. We'll lock them in a dark closet and not let them out until they tell each other that they love each other." Heffer said.

"Heffer..." both Filburt and Rachel said in a warning tone.

"It was only a suggestion." Heffer said.

"But it's the same thing as forcing them to confess, and we don't want to do that." Filburt said.

So they all went back to thinking of a plan. However, they weren't having much luck coming up with anything. By the end of their visit, they still hadn't come up with anything.

Just as Rocko was about to leave, Kate grabbed his arm and said, "Rocko, wait!"

"Something wrong?" Rocko asked.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Kate said.

"I'm listening." Rocko said.

Heffer, Filburt, and Rachel just stood there, watching the two.

"You don't think..." Rachel said.

"Maybe..." Heffer said.

"Let's watch." Filburt said.

Kate looked pretty nervous, and she told Rocko, "I... I... oh, I'll just say it and get it over with. I've fallen in love with you!"

"You... you have?!" Rocko asked.

"Yes..." Kate replied, blushing.

"So, you're ready to start loving again?" Rocko said.

Kate nodded her head.

"Then I've got news that'll make you happy: I'm in love with you, too!" Rocko told her.

"You are?!" Kate asked, oblivious to the cheers that came from Rachel, Heffer, and Filburt.

"Yes." Rocko said, also oblivious to the cheering.

Kate responded to that by pulling him into a kiss. Rocko was very surprised, for this was the first time he'd ever been kissed by a woman. It didn't take long for Rocko to respond to the kiss, and when he did, well, Rocko and Kate were lost in their own little world while Rachel, Filburt, and Heffer celebrated.

When Rocko and Kate finally pulled apart, they finally became aware of the cheering their friends were doing.

"Guys!" Rocko and Kate shouted in unison, stopping the celebration.

"Sorry. We're just so happy for you two!" Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's about time you finally told each other that you love each other." Heffer said.

Rocko and Kate blushed at that, but then they shared another kiss, happy in the knowledge that they loved each other, and that their friends approved.

Awwww, don't you just love romance? I sure do! Stay tuned for Chapter 4, and please review! No flaming!


	4. Meeting Kate's Parents

(A/N: Now that Rocko and Kate have confessed their love, the story might be getting better! If we read this chapter, we'll find out.)

So months have gone by since Rocko and Kate admit that they're in love. At this point in time, they're practically lost in love. In fact, Rocko was so in love with Kate, he was thinking of asking her to marry him, but he didn't want to ask her just yet.

With Thanksgiving right around the corner, Rocko asked Kate if she had any plans for Thanksgiving.

"Not much, except for the fact that my parents are coming down to spend Thanksgiving with me." Kate said.

"Oh. Wait, are you saying your parents don't live in O-Town?" Rocko asked.

"Well, I've lived my whole life in O-Town, but after I got my own place, Mom and Dad moved up north, and it's a 3-and-a-half hour drive to where they live now. Anyway, they come down for Thanksgiving, and I go up there for Christmas." Kate said.

"I see. I asked if you had any plans for Thanksgiving because I was thinking of inviting you for dinner. But since you've got your parents coming, I'll be alone for Thanksgiving." Rocko said.

"Don't you have a family?" Kate asked.

"They live in Australia, and they can't make it." Rocko said.

"Aww..." Kate said. Then she said, "Why don't you spend the holiday with me and my parents? After all, my parents have been wanting to meet you."

"Okay!" Rocko said.

Rocko showed up at Kate's apartment on Thanksgiving morning (and he brought Spunky with him). Kate was happy to see Rocko, but her parents weren't there yet. However, she had gotten a call from them earlier that morning, and they said they were on their way.

"So they should here in about an hour or so." Kate said, looking at the clock.

Rocko noticed that Kate was busy trying to get the dinner ready, but there was no way she could do it all alone, so he went to help her. Kate appreciated the help; it's never easy preparing a feast like that all by yourself.

Once they got the turkey in the oven, Rocko and Kate flopped onto the sofa and decided to watch the parade. As you probably figured out, Kate was snuggling close to Rocko again, and Rocko had his arms wrapped around her.

Suddenly, a knock on the door startled both of them, but Kate had a pretty good idea of who was there. When she peeked through the peephole, she turned to Rocko and said, "My parents are here."

Kate opened the door, and her parents walked in, happy to see her. They also wanted to meet Rocko.

"Where is he?" asked Kate's mom.

"He's sitting on the sofa." Kate said, and she motioned towards said piece of furniture. Rocko smiled nervously and waved.

"So you're the guy that got Katie to love again." Kate's dad said.

"Just so you know, Dad always refers to me as 'Katie'." Kate whispered to Rocko, and Rocko nodded, understanding.

So Kate and her parents did a bit of catching up, but when Kate went to take care of the turkey, Kate's parents spoke to Rocko. They liked that he got Kate to love again, and when he told them how he decided to let Kate make the first moves (due to her bad experiences with guys in the past), that won them over, and they knew that he was perfect for their little girl.

"If you ever plan on marrying Katie, then you have our blessing." Kate's dad said to Rocko.

"Does this mean I also have your permission to marry her?" Rocko asked.

"Of course!" Kate's dad smiled.

Then Kate returned, and she was snuggling with Rocko again. Rocko slipped his arms around her, and Kate's parents knew that Rocko and Kate were very much in love.

Kate's parents were staying the night, and they watched as Rocko and Kate shared a good-bye kiss.

"Those two were made for each other." Kate's mom said.

"Agreed." said Kate's dad.

Not only do Kate's parents like Rocko, they're allowing him to marry their daughter! What will happen next? Stay tuned, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	5. Rocko's Proposal

(A/N: Wow! So we're already at Chapter 5?! Okay, I'll get this chapter started and end the suspense you've been in!)

Now it was December in O-Town, and most of the people were excited, for Christmas was coming, and so was Santa Claus. But we don't have time to worry about that! Let's find out what Rocko is up to!

Rocko was at home, getting his place decorated for Christmas. As he worked, he thought about how Kate's parents gave him permission to marry their daughter. Marrying the girl of his dreams was all he'd been thinking about since then, but he wasn't sure about proposing, since he'd been letting Kate make the first moves.

"Maybe Rachel can help me with this." Rocko said, and he pulled out his cell phone (he got one for his birthday) and sent a text message to Rachel, knowing that even though she and Kate had work today, they were currently on their break.

At the dress shop where Kate and Rachel worked, the girls were discussing their holiday plans when Rachel heard her cell phone play its 'text message' chime.

"Hang on." said Rachel, and she found out that the message was from Rocko. The message read, "If Kate's thinking about marriage, and I'm letting her make the first steps, should she propose?"

"Kate?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Um, are you thinking about marrying Rocko?" Rachel asked.

"He's the only guy I want to marry." Kate replied.

"Oh. Well, would you rather be the one proposing to him?" Rachel asked.

"Why do you ask?" Kate wanted to know.

"I'm just wondering..." Rachel replied.

"He can propose to me if he wants." Kate said.

"Thanks." Rachel said. Then she replied to Rocko's text message, telling him, "You propose to Kate if you want."

Rocko read the reply and texted, "Thanks."

Around the middle of the month, after doing some Christmas shopping for family and friends, Rocko decided to find a ring for Kate. It didn't take long for him to find one: a silver band set with a pearl. He bought the ring and slipped it into his pocket for safe-keeping.

The only people Rocko told his plan to were Heffer, Filburt, and Rachel, and he even showed them the ring. They knew that Kate would love it, and that she'd accept his proposal.

"So when are you going to pop the question?" Filburt asked.

"Are you going to ask her on Christmas?" Heffer asked.

"He can't. Kate always visits her parents for Christmas." Rachel said.

"Kate told me that." Rocko said. Then he remembered the gift exchange he usually had with Heffer and Filburt. They usually had it Christmas Eve day, but since Kate would be leaving that day...

"You guys wouldn't mind moving our gift exchange to the day before Christmas Eve, would you?" Rocko asked his friends.

"Now there's an idea!" said Rachel. She and Kate always exchanged their Christmas gifts that day, too.

"Okay!" Heffer and Filburt readily agreed.

When December 23rd arrived, Heffer, Filburt, Kate, and Rachel were all at Rocko's house, and they had their gift exchange. Everybody got nice presents, and things were okay.

"Guess that's the last of them." Filburt said.

"Not yet." Rocko said, somewhat nervously. He'd been sitting on the couch, Kate by his side, but now he eased himself off, and got down on one knee.

"_Here it comes_..." Heffer, Filburt, and Rachel all thought, grinning like a bunch of stupid kids. They listened intently as Rocko told Kate how special she was to him, and how much he loved her, and how he would never do anything to hurt her physically or emotionally. After that, he pulled out the black velvet box and opened it.

Kate gasped in surprise as Rocko said, "Will you marry me, Kate?"

There was an uncomfortable silence following the question, but it only lasted a few seconds before Kate screamed, "YES!" Then she pounced Rocko and kissed him passionately. Filburt, Heffer, and Rachel were all cheering (Spunky just barked his approval) as Rocko managed to get the ring on Kate's finger, and once she had it on, everyone admired it (although they'd already seen it ahead of time, but that didn't matter).

"I'm so happy." Kate said when everyone had calmed down.

"Probably not as happy as I am." Rocko said, very relieved.

"Who wants to start planning the wedding?" Rachel asked, producing a notepad and a pen.

"Yeah! Let's start planning!" Heffer said.

"We should wait until after Christmas to do that. You know that Kate's going to be out of town for Christmas." Filburt said.

"Good idea, Filburt." Rocko said.

"Yeah. And thanks for remembering." Kate said.

"Okay, so we'll plan after Christmas." Rachel said, putting the notepad and pen away.

And when we come back, they'll be planning the wedding. Stay tuned, and please review, but NO flaming!


	6. Wedding Plans

(A/N: Okay, Chapter 6 has arrived! We should see the wedding plans in this chapter, so I'll get it going!)

It was the day after Christmas in O-Town. The holiday came and went, and it had been a merry Christmas for everyone. Say, with Christmas being over, Kate should either be on her way home, or already home. Maybe we'd better go find out.

Well, Kate had gotten home only a few minutes ago, and once she finished unpacking, she quickly called Rocko.

"Hello?" Rocko said, answering the phone.

"Rocko, it's Kate." Kate said.

"Kate! Where are you?" Rocko asked.

"I'm back! Contact the others, and we'll get together and plan the wedding." Kate said.

"On it!" Rocko said. After he and Kate hung up, Rocko contacted Rachel, Heffer, and Filburt.

Later, everyone gathered in Kate's living room.

"Just so you know, when I got to my parents' house, I showed them my ring, then invited them to the wedding." Kate said.

"But we haven't set the wedding date yet." Rachel said.

"I know. So let's do it." Kate said.

After a few minutes, Rocko and Kate decided to have their wedding during the spring.

"Like in mid-spring?" Filburt asked.

"Yeah. Probably in April." Rocko suggested.

"Ohh, that'll be lovely!" said Kate, snuggling Rocko again.

Then they had to figure out what to do for the cake (this was Heffer's favorite part of the planning).

"Ooh! Ooh! Get a chocolate cake!" said Heffer.

"Heffer, it's Rocko and Kate's wedding. Let them decide!" Filburt said.

"What flavor do you have in mind?" Kate asked Rocko.

"Not sure." Rocko said.

"How about red velvet?" Kate suggested.

"Ooh! That's even better! Choose that!" Heffer was saying.

"Heffer, _shush_!" Rachel said.

But Rocko and Kate decided on red velvet, much to Heffer's happiness.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Rachel, you're my maid of honor!" Kate said.

"Yahoo!" Rachel cheered.

"That's right! I have to figure out who should be the best man." said Rocko.

"I'll be a groomsman." said Filburt.

"So Heff's going to be the best man, then." Rocko said.

"Cool! I'm the best man!" Heffer said.

"And we still need to invite more people to this wedding." said Rachel.

"We'll work on that." said Kate.

Both Rocko and Kate decided to invite their families and friends to the wedding, and they'd send out the invitations in due time.

Then Heffer mentioned something about a bachelor party. Boy, did Rocko and Filburt get worried, 'cause they remembered what Heffer did at Filburt's bachelor party, and that wasn't fun.

"What'll we do? I don't wanna go through that again!" Filburt moaned.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

Filburt and Rocko told the girls what happened, and then Rachel suggested they straitjacket Heffer beforehand. That way, they wouldn't have to go through that horror again.

Okay, that's pretty much it for this chapter, but we can't end the story yet! Stay tuned for Chapter 7, and please review! No flaming!


	7. Big Trouble

(A/N: Okay, so we've made it to Chapter 7! Now this ought to be a fun chapter! Also, special thanks to **MWolfL** for her help making this chapter possible. Well, let's read it and see what happens!)

It was Valentine's Day in O-Town. All the sweethearts were spending the day together, and they were happy. However, this story is aobut Rocko and Kate, so let's go find those crazy kids and see what they're up to!

Rocko and Kate were out walking Spunky and enjoying each other's company. They'd finished planning the wedding, too, and right now, they were talking about what they would do when they got married. Nothing could spoil their day.

But just then, something did ruin it. They bumped into somebody, and it was somebody Kate hoped she would never see again.

"Oh no..." Kate said in a frightened whisper.

"What's wrong, Kate?" Rocko asked.

"It's one of my ex-boyfriends..." Kate said, turning pale.

"Hello, Kate! Remember me?" Kate's ex-boyfriend asked.

"Sadly, yes." Kate said.

"Aww, come on! You know you loved me, and you know you still do." he said.

"Do you really expect me to come crawling back to somebody who can't respect my decision to wait until after I get married to do... _that_?!" Kate asked.

"But waiting until you're married is old-fashioned." the creep said.

"So what's wrong with being old-fashioned?" asked Kate.

"Absolutely nothing." Rocko said, putting an arm around Kate.

"Hey shorty, keep your paws off of my woman!" said the idiot.

"I'm _not_ your woman!" Kate snapped.

"_Don't_ call me shorty, and you leave Kate alone!" Rocko said to the ex-boyfriend.

"No! You leave her alone!" said the jerk.

"I'm not leaving my soon-to-be-wife alone!" Rocko snapped.

"What?! You're not actually marrying this... this... _thing_... are you?" Kate's ex-boyfriend asked.

"He's not a thing! He's my true love!" Kate said. Even Spunky was growling at the jerk.

"Oh, come on! This thing couldn't find his way out of a wet paper bag!" Kate's boyfriend said, and he grabbed Rocko.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Rocko yelled.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Kate said.

"No. If you dump him and agree to marry me, I'll let him go. But if you don't dump him, I'll kill him!" the lousy idiot said.

"You wouldn't!" Kate gasped, her blood running cold. Spunky whimpered and moved closer to Kate. And they had every right to be worried, for this guy was bigger and stronger than Rocko, meaning he could carry out his threat.

"Try me!" the stupid jerk said.

Well, one thing Kate and her ex-boyfriend didn't know was the fact that you should never, and I mean _never_, make Rocko mad. He may be really nice, but if you make him mad, then you'd better head for the hills as fast as you possibly can.

Sure enough, Rocko was steamed, and he somehow got free from the jerk's grasp.

"Hey!" the good-for-nothing punk said, seeing that Rocko was free.

"If you hurt her, or me, I will make you regret it." Rocko said in a low, menacing voice.

"Bring it on!" said the low-life.

With that said, a fight ensued, and oh, what a fight it was! Kate's ex-boyfriend was pretty tough, and it seemed like Rocko was pretty much beaten.

"Rocko!" Kate screamed.

That was all Rocko needed to hear. His love for Kate gave him the strength and energy he needed to beat this guy, and about a minute later, the ex-boyfriend was beaten to a pulp, and Rocko was victorious.

"Rocko! Oh, are you okay?" Kate asked as she gave her true love the biggest hug she'd ever given him.

"I... I think so..." Rocko said, and he was very tired.

"I'm just so relieved that you're still alive. I don't know what I would've done if..." Kate couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence. She just continued to hug Rocko. Spunky trotted over to Rocko and licked his face, obviously happy that his owner was all right.

Later, when Filburt, Rachel, and Heffer heard about it, they were shocked, but they were also happy that Rocko stopped that jerk and saved Kate.

"I couldn't let that jerk take her away!" Rocko said.

"And I'm glad you beat him! I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't want to. You're the other half of my heart." Kate told him, and then she and Rocko shared a passionate kiss.

"I can't wait till they get married." Rachel said with a sigh, happy to see her friend so happy.

Well, guess what?! The next chapter features the wedding, so be sure to stay tuned, and please review! But flames are NOT accepted!


	8. Together Forever!

(A/N: Now it's time for the chapter you've been waiting for! Yes, the final chapter, featuring the wedding, is finally here. Special thanks to **MWolfL** for giving me the idea for the pre-bachelor party talk. Without further ado, I give you the story!)

Now it was springtime in O-Town. Most of my stories begin in the daytime, but this chapter actually starts at nighttime, because tonight is the night before Rocko and Kate's wedding, so Rocko's bachelor party is tonight.

The party was being held at the malt shop where Rocko and Kate first met, but before they got there, Rocko and Filburt straitjacketed Heffer.

"Why am I in a straitjacket?" Heffer asked.

"Remember what happened at the last bachelor party?" Rocko asked. (A/N: He's referring to Filburt's bachelor party.) Heffer thought for a moment, and then he said, "Oh yeah... that was fun."

"It wasn't for me and Rocko!" Filburt snapped.

"I promise I'll behave myself. Besides, we're at the malt shop this time." Heffer said.

"Sorry, Heff, but we're not taking any chances." Rocko said.

And so everything went well at the bachelor party.

The next day, the weather was nice, and everything was perfect. And wouldn't you know, this is no ordinary spring day. That's right, Rocko and Kate picked today as their wedding date. WAIT A SECOND! If today's their wedding... Oh man, we'd better check up on those crazy kids! Come on!

At Rocko's house, Rocko just woke up, and he looked out the window, hardly able to believe how nice the weather was.

"It looks like today is going to be a great day." Rocko said. Then he glimpsed at his calendar, and it showed him that today was the day he and Kate were to be married.

"I was right. Not only is the weather nice, today's the day I marry the girl I love." Rocko said, sighing dreamily as he thought about Kate. And then he realized what he just said.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED! I'VE GOT TO GET READY!" Rocko yelled, and he ran to the shower.

Meanwhile, Kate had finished drying off after her shower, and she got dressed and went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. However, she had butterflies in her stomach, so she just munched on a piece of fruit and called it breakfast.

"In just a few hours, I'm going to be married. And I thought this day would never come. I should be happy, but I feel too nervous." Kate said to herself, barely able to believe that the day she'd longed for was here at last.

Getting back to Rocko, the poor wallaby was a nervous wreck. Sure, he was happy that he was getting married, but he was more nervous than he'd ever been in his whole entire life.

"I know I should be happy, but why am I so nervous?" Rocko asked himself, pacing back and forth.

Before long, it was time to go to the chapel, so he got in his car and drove there (Spunky went along, too), trying to remain calm.

Now Kate was already there, and her mom and Rachel were helping her get ready.

"Do I really look okay?" Kate asked, still trying to get over her nervousness.

"You look perfect. When Rocko sees you, he'll think he left his body and went to Heaven." Rachel grinned.

"Are you saying I look like an angel?" Kate asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself, dear?" Kate's mother suggested, and Kate looked in the mirror to see for herself.

"Oh wow... But I'm still so nervous..." said Kate.

So we rejoin the groom, and he's also getting ready, though he's still very nervous.

"Rocko, you really need to calm down." Heffer said.

"I was calm until I remembered that my wedding is today." Rocko said.

"That should've made you happy." Filburt said.

"It did, but then I got really nervous. What if Kate decides that she doesn't want to be married to me?" Rocko said.

"Not likely." said Heffer and Filburt.

"You're right." Rocko said, feeling slightly better.

"Anyway, we need to get over to the altar, so come on." said Filburt.

Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt walked up to the altar, waiting for Kate. As they waited, they saw that more and more people were coming, but they didn't know about the minister.

"Where do you think the minister is?" Rocko asked.

"I'm right here!" said a voice, and someone the group never saw before appeared at the altar.

"Who are you?" Heffer asked.

"I am Peachy-Author. Also, I'm the minister at this wedding." said the person.

"Okay." said Rocko.

Just then, the music started, and Rachel walked in. She quickly made her way to the altar, and upon seeing the minister, she said, "Hey, Peachy-Author! I didn't know you were a minister!"

"You know the minister?" Filburt asked.

"Of course I do! Not only is she going to marry Rocko and Kate, she's the author of this story, and she's writing it as we speak." Rachel said with a smile.

Then they heard the all-too-familiar intro of "Here Comes The Bride". Kate's father was leading his daughter down the aisle, and when Rocko saw his bride, his heart was overflowing with love for her. The mere sight of her made his knees weak and his stomach get butterflies. Not only that, he forgot about how nervous he was.

Seeing Rocko caused Kate to forget that she was nervous. In fact, she didn't even remember why she'd been so nervous in the first place. And once she was at the altar, her father gave her a kiss before sitting down next to his wife.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Rocko and Kate in holy matrimony." I began.

"Whoo-hoo!" Heffer cheered.

"I'll ignore that." I said to myself. Then I turned to Rocko and asked him, "Rocko, do you take Kate to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I-I d-d-do!" Rocko managed to squeak out, his nervousness back.

Then I turned my attention to Kate and asked her, "Kate, do you take Rocko to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do!" Kate smiled, causing Rocko to feel very relieved.

"If anyone here objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." I said.

All we heard was the sound of crickets chirping, and I knew what that meant. Nobody was going to object, so I said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With that, Rocko swept Kate into his arms and kissed her passionately, and everyone applauded (but some people were also teary-eyed).

"(sniffle) And they'll live happily ever after..." I said, right before I started crying a river.

"Peachy, it's time for the reception, where a splendid time is guaranteed for all!" Kate said, and so I followed the wedding party to where the reception was held. And sure enough, we all had a splendid time at the reception.

After the reception, Rocko and Kate left on their honeymoon (they spent it in Australia, where Rocko grew up). We saw them off, glad that they found each other, and were to spend the rest of their lives together, happily ever after.

The End

Awwwwwwww! Now Rocko and Kate are finally together for the rest of eternity! Well, I hope you enjoyed the story, so please review, but NO flaming! Have a happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
